This invention relates to apparatus for mounting foldable artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk.
Artificial trees are generally comprised of a long pole or artificial tree trunk having branch members mounted radially along the length thereof to simulate the appearance of a live tree. These branch members are detachably mounted to brackets affixed to the artificial tree trunk to facilitate removal of the branches and storage of the artificial tree. Although the branch members may be mounted to and removed from the artificial tree trunk, the task of assembling or disassembling an artificial tree having a multitude of branches every year is a monotonous and time consuming task. Another disadvantage of conventional artificial trees is that separation of the branch members from the tree trunk increases the likelihood of loss of or damage to the branches.
Other artificial trees have branch mounting brackets which affixedly mount branch members for movement between retracted and extended positions. However, the mechanisms for latching the branches in either position often fail causing the branch to flop about the bracket and rotate radially. As a consequence, transporting the tree becomes difficult even when the branches are in the retracted position. In addition, the conventional wire branch construction of artificial tree branches is very susceptable to bending or even breakage. When in the extended position, a broken or uneven branch detracts from the full appearance of the tree.
A few prior artificial tree structures are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,435 issued to Abramson, 3,131,112 issued to Abramson, 4,248,916 issued to Chase and 4,343,842 issued to Chase.
Accordingly, it is desirable that artificial trees be stored without disassembly of the branch members from the tree trunk. It is also desirable that the branch members be suitably constructed and mounted to the artificial tree trunk in a manner which prevents radial rotation or bending of the members in either the retracted or extended position. In addition, it is desirable that the branch mounting brackets have reliable means for securing the branches in the extended position.
The present invention is directed to an artificial tree assembly including a bracket for mounting artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk. A series of bracket guideways defining apertures are adapted for pivotal engagement with a plurality of branch members for movement of each member between stowed and operative positions. Each branch engages a guideway notch which suspends the branch in the operative position radially from the tree trunk. As the branch members move between stowed and operative positions, each guideway slot receives one leg of each branch so as to enable its elbow to pass through the guideway. Upon moving the branches to a stowed position, the branch members engage guideway slots preventing rotation of the branch. In the operative position, side portions of each notch restrict radial rotation of the branches.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved bracket for mounting foldable artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an artificial tree branch mounting bracket which simplifies the set-up of artificial trees.
It is another object of this invention to provide an artificial tree branch mounting bracket which enables quick and easy storage of artificial trees.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reliable bracket for the one-time mounting of foldable branches to an artificial tree trunk.